Carguero ligero YT-1300/Leyendas
El ''' Carguero ligero YT-1300 era uno de los diseños más famosos de la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana. El ejemplo más notable de este modelo era el Halcón Milenario, un YT-1300 modificado capitaneado por Han Solo. Características thumb|left|180px|Dos cargueros YT-1300. Concebida por los expertos en construcción naval de la CIC con la ayuda de Narro Sienar, la serie YT se convirtió en uno de los cascos de transportes espaciales más populares jamás producidos, revolucionando la industria del transporte interestelar con su aplicación modular incomparable. Secciones enteras podían ser producidas en serie y podían tener nuevas configuraciones según sea necesario sin una amplia reorganización. Esto le ahorro a la CIC enormes cantidades de créditos al permitir que las naves estelares se llevaran al mercado a precios extremadamente competitivos. El modelo YT-1300 ejemplificó este concepto con un corredor circular principal y compartimientos modulares que se podían montar a su alrededor, todos irradiando hacia afuera desde un núcleo central dentro de un casco en forma de platillo que creaba un diseño conveniente y económico. Se consideró como un equivalente del [[Carguero mediano clase Barloz|carguero mediano clase Barloz]] de la República Galáctica. Apelación La principal virtud de los YT-1300 no era de su equipamiento básico, sino su gran capacidad de poder hacer modificaciones y alteraciones. En resumen, el YT-1300 era fiable, duradero y fácil de modificar, de ahí su popularidad entre los capitanes de cargar de toda la galaxia. left|thumb|180px|Un YT-1300 con un [[Caza estelar T-65 Ala-X/Leyendas|Ala-X como escolta]] Como el resto de la serie YT, tenía un casco en forma de platillo con una cabina exterior. El YT-1300 se produjo en tres configuraciones diferentes: uno con la cabina en el lado de babor, uno con la cabina en el lado de estribor, y una cabina montada en el centro de la nave (el último de los cuales se convirtió en estándar en el diseño del YT-1930). Los YT-1300 utilizaron metal líquido como combustible. Casi todos los YT-1300 que se vendieron fueron modificados más tarde con un puñado de componentes adicionales, desde el simple espacio de almacenamiento debajo del piso hasta un hipermotor nuevo y una potencia de fuego adicional. Las características que el YT-1300 recibió en la línea de producción eran necesarias pero básicas: la cabina tenía que estar descentrada, tenía que contar con dos cápsulas de escape que tenían que estar ubicadas en el costado a estribor y babor del carguero; un cañón láser montado sobre la nave; y alrededor de 100 toneladas de espacio de carga. Cientos de miles de YT-1300 se encontraron en servicio a partir del 40 DBY.Legado de la Fuerza: Furia Configuraciones thumb|200px|Los planos de las dos configuraciones del YT-1300 Si bien todos los YT-1300 eran similares exteriormente, el interior de la nave podía ser configurado de diversas maneras gracias al diseño modular. Dos de los diseños más populares, y que vieron los mayores niveles de producción, fueron las configuraciones de transporte de mercancías (YT-1300f) y de pasajeros (YT-1300p). No era raro encontrar a naves con una mezcla de las dos configuraciones de pasajeros y de carga a la vez. Consciente de que muchos clientes buscaban un equilibrio entre carga y pasajeros, Ingeniería Corelliana comenzó a entregar las naves con una mezcla de los dos módulos de carga y de pasajeros. Esta configuración, inicialmente llamada "YT-1300fp", rápidamente se convirtió en la configuración más popular. Las denominaciones de las configuraciones de carga y de pasajeros desaparecieron de uso común poco después de que el Emperador Palpatine llegara al poder. YT-1300p thumb|left|150px|Esquemas de la versión YT-1300p. La configuración de pasajeros utilizaba toda la superficie de la nave para acomodar a los pasajeros, sacrificando la habitación que sería normalmente usada para la carga o maquinaria a favor de múltiples módulos de cabina de pasajeros. Cada cabina de pasajeros tenía tres literas, una nevera compacta y un compartimiento de almacenamiento. Un kit de conversión oficial de la CIC podía convertir una litera en dos, aumentando la capacidad de pasajeros a cinco seres por cabina. Una mayor capacidad de la cápsula de escape fue también un requisito y fueron construidas dos cápsulas de escape Clase 6 en los dos lados del YT-1300p para que pudieran escapar todos los pasajeros. Esto complemento las cinco cápsulas de escape Clase-1 ubicadas en la bahía de ingeniería. Como resultado, las escaleras de embarque truncadas reemplazaron las rampas utilizadas para el acceso y la salida estándar. YT-1300f thumb|left|150px|Esquemas de la versión YT-1300f. La configuración de transporte de mercancías dejaba a la tripulación con un mínimo de comodidades y se le daba más espacio a las bodegas de carga. Las dos rampas, de babor y de estribor, eran importantes para la carga de las mercancías y de los droides. Estas rampas causaban que las cápsulas de escape del YT-1300p fueran mucho más pequeñas que en la variante de pasajeros. A su vez, se colocaron anillos de acoplamiento a babor y a estribor en las protuberancias a ambos lados del casco exterior, mostrando nuevamente la versatilidad de los diseñadores de la CIC en el sentido de que este cambio interior apenas alteraba la apariencia exterior del YT-1300. Esto frecuentemente llevó a una identificación errónea por parte de los observadores de naves estelares. Muchos debates se centraron en si se trataba de anillos de acoplamiento o de carga que se encontraban detrás de las protuberancias cilíndricas en el casco de la nave. Gracias a la naturaleza altamente personalizable del YT-1300, cualquier opción, o una combinación de ambas era posible. Modificaciones externas thumb|200px|Un YT-1300 con las cápsulas de carga adicionales Muchas personas también modificaron el exterior de los YT-1300, que a menudo se modificaban y se ampliaban para tener un mayor espacio para la carga y la tripulación. Era muy poco probable encontrar dos naves exactamente con la mísma configuración y el mismo diseño. El buque también podía ser equipado con varias cápsulas de carga adicionales montadas fuera del casco de la nave, lo que le proporcionaba la posibilidad de añadir hasta un máximo de 100 toneladas métricas de espacio de carga. Esta configuración fue muy popular entre los Servicios de Soporte de la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Esas naves fueron utilizadas para el abastecimiento de bases Rebeldes y naves situados tras las líneas enemigas. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Who Goes Thaere?'' *''The Hand'' *''A Mon Alone'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] * *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''Death Star'' * * *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Fire Ring Race'' *''Shinbone Showdown'' * *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Maze Run'' *''Way of the Wookiee!'' * * *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Shadow Games'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil * *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' * *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Super Star Wars'' * *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords!'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''The Constancia Affair'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''X-Wing Marks the Spot'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Imperial Spy'' *"Death Star Pirates" *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Mission to Lianna'' * * * * * * *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Empire 20: A Little Piece of Home, Part 1'' *''Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' *''Choices of One'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' * *''The Pandora Effect'' * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Side Trip'' *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' game *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' novela *''Sombras del Imperio'' cómic * * *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' * * * *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 91: Wookiee World'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' * *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special'' *''X-Wing Rogue Squadron 1: The Rebel Opposition, Part 1'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Star Wars 108: Forever Crimson'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' * * *''Starter's Tale'' * *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''El Cortejo de la Princesa Leia'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''El Resurgir de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Imperio Oscuro'' *''Imperio Oscuro II'' * *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''Firestorm'' *''El Discípulo de la Fuerza Oscura'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''La Espada Oscura'' * *''Planeta de Penumbras'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''La Crisis de la Flota Negra'' *''Espectro del Pasado'' *''Visión del Futuro'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' * *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue'' *''Invasion: Refugees 4'' *''Invasion: Refugees 5'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Recuperación'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Tras las Líneas Enemigas II: Resistencia Rebelde'' * *''Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido'' *''Nido Oscuro II: La Reina Invisible'' *''Nido Oscuro III: La Guerra del Enjambre'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Traición'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Líneas de sangre'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Furia'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' * * * * * *''Perfect Evil'' *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' * }} Fuentes *''Artoo Detoo's Activity Book'' *''Chewbacca's Activity Book'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Coloring Book'' (1980) *''The Empire Strikes Back Coloring Book'' (1982) *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book'' (Luke Skywalker) *''Star Warriors: Starfighter Combat in the Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' * *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' * *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' *''Classic Campaigns'' * *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' * * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' * * * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' * *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Game Master's Kit'' * * * * * * * * * *''Enter the Unknown'' * * * * *''Suns of Fortune'' * * * * *''Fly Casual'' }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la República Galáctica Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Cargueros ligeros YT-1300 Categoría:Clases de cargueros de la serie YT